


Honk honk

by wednesday



Category: Dragon Age II, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Goose Inexplicably Likes Character (And Brings Them All The Illicit Loot)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: Fenris accidentally acquires a friend.
Relationships: Goose & Fenris
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49
Collections: Untitled Goose Exchange 2: 2 Goose 2 Furious





	Honk honk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Is this an attempt at matchmaking? Is Fenris getting framed? Only the Goose knows.


End file.
